


Do Your Best

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [477]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Do your best and he'll notice you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 November 2016  
> Word Count: 112   
> Prompt: mantra  
> Summary: _"Do your best and he'll notice you."_  
>  Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Charles Powell and John Lyons. It rather veered off a bit. I'm okay with that, as I like how this turned out. It definitely delves into more of Powell's state of mind, that's for sure.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"Do your best and he'll notice you."_

This thought greets Charles every morning when he wakes, and eases him into sleep each night. During the day, he repeats it as often as he needs to. Unfortunately, that's more often than he cares to admit to anyone.

The day Damien's mentor shows up for a visit, he expects to be included. But when Damien completely ignores him beyond a cursory introduction, it chills him to the bone. It's clear that he still isn't good enough for Damien. Pushing down his rage at _still_ not being good enough, he redoubles his efforts to be the best at _something_ so Damien will truly notice him.


End file.
